


I Will Follow

by platinumfail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, band au, drunk jeanmarco sex, fem!Jean, isn't that everybody's fav thing tho, jeanmarco smut, snk, springles - Freeform, ymirkrista - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fem!jean/marco request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com</p><p>Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt are the leaders of two very popular local bands. The two have a similar sound and a similar fan base, and one hell of a rivalry. They wouldn't be caught dead together, let alone talk to each other for more than 5 minutes. They had a bitter competition between them that involved one night that would change the fate of their bands -- the battle of the bands. </p><p>...Until one night changes their fate before the battle of the bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i’m not going to put any song lyrics in this or any specific songs in here, so you can make jean and marco sing any genre you want. I see them doing early U2 stuff, mainly Jean’s band, but that’s just because i adore that band and their young sound. i’ll link songs that i envision, but its all up to you, as the reader.
> 
> Enjoy you guys!<3  
> Kayla

 

 "Jean, we have to be at soundcheck early tomorrow morning, put that damn Jägermeister shot down." Ymir sneered at her bandmate, plucking the shot glass form Jean’s delicate fingers, sending a nasty look. 

"Let Jean have her fun, Ymir…" Krista looked at her tall girlfriend with wide blue eyes, blinking, "we’ve all been working really hard." 

"Fine. But when she comes in puking in a bucket tomorrow morning, I’m telling that little bitch that I told her so." Ymir crossed her slim arms and stood closer to her blonde girlfriend, kissing her forehead. 

” _Shuddup_ Ymir…” Jean snickered, just now registering what Ymir did, snatching back her shot glass before downing it. 

Jean, who was currently smashed beyond belief, was the leader of a band that included Ymir and Krista along with their friend Sasha. It was quite a popular band locally, getting great reviews and radio time. They had their first on-air performance tomorrow, which was really getting them the one-up on their competition. 

Their rivals were an all-male band that played a similar type of music. The leader was Marco Bodt, Jean’s sworn enemy. His stupid handsome freckled face basically haunted her and made her want to rip her messy two-toned hair out of her head. 

The band had decided to go out for the night to go and see some of their fellow friends in bands perform. They had a different sound and different goals, so they weren’t considered major rivals like Bodt’s stupid band. Jean and Marco’s bands were competing against the other for a record signing, and the tension could not get any more thicker than it was. 

Marco’s band contained Connie, Eren, and Armin, which wasn’t that bad of a lineup, but made Jean’s skin crawl. She especially hated Eren, since she got into multiple fist-fights with him in alleys behind venues. It wasn’t a beautiful relationship the two bands had between each other. It was a hot topic in music circles, getting to the point where other bands in the scene would place bets on who would receive the record deal.

Jean’s band was currently in the lead by a buck fifty.

"Jean, come with me, I needa talk to Bertolt, he’s packing up his bass right now!" Sasha exclaimed, grabbing Jean’s hand and yanking her towards the stage up front. 

Jean allowed herself to be dragged by Sasha in her drunken stupor, giggling under her breath as her head swam, blinking her amber eyes softly as the stage was being cleaned up, the last band that performed packing up their set. Jean admired Bertolt’s band, it wasn’t wildly popular, but it still got a great attraction at some gigs. His band sometimes opened up for them when they had booked gigs at medium-to-large venues. 

Jean ran a hand through her messy hair, biting her bottom lip as she watched Sasha discuss the next gig with Bertolt, seeing if his band would be willing to open up. Bertolt was pretty open with his band’s gigs, so he obviously agreed while packing up his bass, standing up fully. 

"Jean, I heard that Marco’s really getting the one-up on ya," Reiner, the drummer of Bertolt’s band cracked up, slinging an arm around the slim female as he walked up, Sasha’s eyes widening as Bertolt quickly got his bass out of the way and avoiding the potential confrontation. 

"Yeah, well, Bodt won’t have it for long. We got a soundcheck tomorrow, and his little ass is going to be grass." Jean snapped, pushing Reiner’s hand off of her, able to tell who he was by his voice, since the venue was quite dark. 

Jean’s vision was swirling just barely. She coughed and noticed that Ymir and Krista were leaving, probably to go back to Ymir’s place and get all nasty with each other. Jean looked over at Sasha who raised her eyebrows at Jean, asking if the two-toned leader was ready to leave. 

Jean sent one last sneer at Reiner, who just busted a gut, and began to walk after Sasha, suddenly bumping into something slim and firm. Jean, being drunk out of her mind, flopped back on her butt, wincing just softly, barely registering that she was knocked down. 

"Shit, sorry, I didn’t see you there…" A voice softly slurred, gentle, grasping the female’s hands and pulling her up. 

"Nah…" Jean laughed, her vision focusing on the male’s lips due to the fact that his slim face was barely illuminated, her heart pounding. 

The way his body felt when she pressed against it was nothing short of heavenly. It was firm and slim, and Jean really wanted to feel the guy’s warmth on her once again. She let out a slurred giggle, looking past the male’s shoulder. 

"Sasha, go on ahead, I’ll see ya tomorrow!" Jean smirked. 

Sasha was halfway out the door, not even turning around since she was able to grab some leftover food from the venue’s kitchen, her mouth full. 

"Alright, have a good night, Jean." 

"Thanks for helping me up…" Jean coughed, running a hand through her hair, intrigued by the shadowy figure. 

"It’s the least I could do…" The male smiled sweetly.

For two drunk people, they were able to communicate fairly well between small giggle fits and slurs. 

"So you’re a singer too?" Jean excitedly questioned as she leaned forward toward the male as they continued their conversation at one of the tables at the venue, totally blocking out the clean up going on around them. 

Jean figured that they wouldn’t kick her out since she was a major performer for the venue, so it wasn’t anything major. She saw some workers giving her weirded out looks, but Jean was too smashed to begin to decipher why. 

The venue was pretty dark, and Jean’s vision was basically blurred to bits, so the male’s defining features were hidden, as were hers to the male. She could tell that he was slim and had pale skin with dark black hair.

"Yeah, I have a band." The male finally replied, having been staring into space. 

"Me too…" 

"Your voice is really nice…" The male whispered softly into her ear. 

Jean bit her bottom lip, pushing closer to the male who welcomed her to him, her chest touching his intimately. 

"What’s your name?" Jean hiccuped, kissing the male’s smooth neck, hearing him inhale softly. 

"Heh…I don’t even know…" The male cracked up, kissing the female back on her slim collarbones, causing Jean to run a hand through the male’s silky hair. 

"I wanted to know what name I’ll be screaming tonight…" Jean suggested, letting out a pleasured sigh when the male yanked her to him by her hips. 

She liked how the male felt and sounded. His voice was so smooth and just heavenly. It was somewhat familiar, and that provided Jean some relief. It was probably a singer of one of the smaller local bands. He had a great personality, even though he was almost as drunk as she was. She felt herself dripping off of his every word, excited when they would sit closer and begin to kiss just barely.

 Jean was the only one in her band without a significant other. Ymir and Krista had each other, and Sasha was in some relationship with a guy from another band. She never told Jean the name of her boyfriend, which did make Jean a little bit suspicious, but it wasn’t anything major. 

Jean ran a hand through the male’s hair, loving how it smoothly allowed her slim fingers through, the venue just lighting up barely so she could see the male’s dark brown eyes, basically losing herself in them. 

Their lips suddenly impacted passionately, their teeth clinking just gently due to their individual drunkenness, a sly giggle leaving both of their mouths. Jean allowed the male’s slick tongue to enter her mouth, adoring the mild taste of liquor that came with it, playing with his tongue lethargically, just swiping it with hers absentmindedly. 

The male let out a silent moan, yanking her closer by her butt, causing Jean to open her mouth a bit more with a gasp, feeling their lips part for just a fraction of a second. 

"Let’s get outta here…" The male blushed, nipping her bottom lip harshly, causing Jean to let out a laugh, just barely biting his tongue.

"You read my mind." 

Before Jean knew it, she was in her apartment, the lights all off due to her laziness to turn them on, being cradled close to the male’s chest before being plopped down on her ratty couch, her pants quickly leaving her hips. 

"I think I’m in love with you…" Jean huffed, unable to wait for the male’s addicting lips to find hers again. 

Jean had no idea what had gotten into her to make her fall so desperately head over heels for him,  but his taste was addicting, and he was so good with his mouth, almost as good as she was with hers. 

"I love you…I can’t wait to feel you…" He managed to pant out.

She clutched close to his slim body as he rocked into her, letting out the most musical moans.

It crossed Jean’s mind that he sounded just a bit  _too_  familiar, but she was so caught up in the pleasure and affection the male brought her that she let the thought just slip away.

—

Jean let out a small moan as she woke up the next morning, having a huge crick in her neck from sleeping weirdly on her couch. She sat up just barely, shivering.  _Why the hell was she so cold?_  She finished rubbing her eyes as she felt another presence. The person she shared the couch with that night sat up and finished rubbing his eyes, both of them meeting each other’s eyes at the same time. 

Deep brown to fiery amber. 

Wait…those eyes were familiar…

"MARCO?!"

"JEAN?!" 

Shrieks left the rival singers’ mouths, nearly flying off of the ratty couch, each grabbing their individual clothes, still screaming at the top of their lungs. 

"No…no way! No way! We did not…" 

"Holy shit, we did…we…" Jean wasn’t even able to get the word ‘fucked’ out of her mouth, holding her forehead as she shakily slipped her underwear on, Marco doing the same with his boxers. 

"At least you pulled out…" Jean grimaced, feeling the dry cum on her upper tummy, Marco burning a bright red. 

There was no way that Jean was in love with… _Marco_. She bit her lip harshly, hard enough to make it bleed when she foggily remembered what they screamed during their climaxes. 

_"I love you! I love you!"_

_"I love you too, don’t leave me, oh my god…"_

Jean groaned and shoved her face into her hands, Marco getting dressed, clearing his throat, raising a black eyebrow at Jean who was still naked, goosebumps appearing on her skin from being cold. 

"You’re getting cold…" He whispered, handing her a blanket from her couch, wincing. 

Jean tilted her head, wondering why Marco wasn’t being so sour to her. They were bitter rivals, both competing toward the same goal that would be the first step in making one of them a professional musician with a recording contract. Jean realized that while she got into fist fights and spats with Eren, she never really got aggressive with Marco. They would merely glare at each other and make little remarks like,  _"See you at the top of the Billboard 100."_  

As she wrapped the blanket around her, she stared into his deep brown eyes, the same that she stared into last night and felt so alive with.

And she felt so madly in love with him at that moment. 

Jean wrapped the blanket more snugly around her, stepping closer to Marco to adjust his collar, having it sit down, a small smile threatening to break her small grimace. 

"Here…we don’t want your bandmates getting suspicious…" Jean breathed, gently patting down Marco’s hair as well, their noses touching. 

”I meant what I said last night.” Marco cracked, closing his eyes, his dark eyelashes tickling his cheeks. 

Jean’s eyes widened as she stared at him, feeling him open the blanket draped around her, pulling her towards the bathroom in her apartment, wetting a washcloth and beginning to clean the dried cum on her tummy. 

"M-Me too…" Jean managed to choke out, her eyes closing peacefully as his nimble fingers splayed over her smooth skin. 

Their plump lips found the other’s again, Jean leaning backwards as she turned the shower on, undressing Marco as they stepped into the shower, their lips not leaving the other’s. Jean loved the feel of his long fingers trailing through her hair and how his other hand would rub soothing circles on her back. 

Marco held closer to the fiery female, not wanting to ever let go of her. They were halfway through the shower, and Marco was halfway inside her when there was violent knocking at Jean’s front door. 

_"GOD DAMMIT, JEAN! YOU MISSED SOUNDCHECK!" Ymir’s deadly voice rang through the apartment._

_"Ymir! Don’t kick down Jean’s door!" Krista’s faint voice entered the conversation._

Jean felt Marco’s slim hand slam over her parted lips, muffling a moan she had in the back of her throat, him softly pulling out of her, panicked. 

"Oh my god… I missed soundcheck…" Jean groaned, shifting and turning off the shower. 

"I-" 

_"Here, Jean gave me her apartment key…" Sasha smiled, loudly rummaging through her bag. the crinkling of bags able to be heard through the apartment’s front door due to the thin walls._

_"What the fuck, Sasha? Why do you have four bags of chips-"_

"Jean, get out, get dry, run to your bedroom and pretend that you’re sick." Marco begged under his breath, grasping a towel and drying her hair with it, wiping down her body. 

"M-Marco-" 

"Just do it…" Marco breathed, opening the bathroom door and shoving Jean out, shutting the bathroom door and locking it. 

Jean took in a sharp inhale, bolting to her room and throwing on some dirty pajamas before flopping into her bed not a minute too soon. The door unlocked, and three pairs of feet stomped into the apartment. 

"Where is she? I’m gonna fuckin’ slaughter her!" 

"Ymir, it’s not that bad! We got to practice and we’re not even going on until tonight!" Krista still tried to calm her infuriated girlfriend, kissing her neck. "Come on." 

"That’s not why I’m pissed! We told her last night to lay off, and she totally ignores it and misses the fuckin’ soundcheck!" Ymir growled, kicking open Jean’s bedroom door. 

Ymir’s edgy eyes met Jean’s terrified ones, a loud huff leaving Ymir’s thin lips as Sasha and Krista looked relieved, obviously having thought that something drastic happened to their friend. 

Well, something drastic did happen, even though it wasn’t necessarily deadly…

"Hey guys…" Jean made herself wheeze, the girls tilting their heads, Ymir ripping the covers off of Jean’s bed, pointing a threatening finger at the two-toned female. 

"You listen to me now, and you listen to me good, Kirschtein. We all know that you’re not fuckin’ sick and probably went home with a guy and fucked him last night. The living room reeks of sex." 

"…it just smelled like cologne and Jean’s perfume-" 

"That’s what it fuckin’ is, dumb ass. Jean and that guy, whoever the fuck he was, tried to cover it up. Jean obviously just took a shower." 

Jean cursed under her breath, sitting up, shakily breathing in. 

"Okay, you caught me, I brought a guy home last night. I don’t even know who he was, just some guy that worked at that venue we were at last night." Jean lied, her heart nearly breaking her ribcage. 

"And lemme guess, you woke up late this morning, still in a sex daze, had sex again, and then he went home and you realized you missed soundcheck?" Ymir sneered. 

"Yes. That’s exactly it." Jean glared, the tension rising. 

"Okay, calm down guys. Jean missed soundcheck, but this is the first time that it ever happened!" Krista cooled the situation down, holding around Ymir’s slim midsection, "you won’t do it again, right Jean?" 

"It won’t ever happen again." Jean solemnly swore. 

She was just swearing that she wouldn’t miss a soundcheck….because she wouldn’t trade making love with Marco for anything in the world. He made her skin feel like it was delightfully on fire, and their bodies just fit so well…

"Fine. You better be at the studio at 7 though. Our spot on the talk show starts at 8:30." Ymir sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Was the guy you fucked at least hot?" 

"Yeah…he’s really hot. He knows how to use his tongue real well." Jean snickered, the girls all cracking up. 

"Was he the guy that you were talking to while I was leaving last night?" Sasha chimed, Ymir and Krista’s eyebrows shooting up. 

"You saw him?" Krista smiled, looking at Jean and then back to Sasha, "Jean was obviously too drunk to know who it was…did you recognize him?"

"He looked super familiar…" Sasha pondered, biting her bottom lip. 

Jean felt herself sweat, pulling her knees to her chest. She desperately wanted her bandmates to just leave so she could finish her shower with Marco. 

"Well, yeah…" Jean awkwardly spoke, clearing her throat multiple times, "like I said, he works at the venue." 

"He didn’t look like someone who would work at the venue. He didn’t have the standard venue outfit on, like the all black. He looked pretty tall, had dark hair. I really couldn’t see his face, but I could see his facial structure…" Sasha tried analyzing what she saw. 

"Okay, look. I’m exhausted and I want to take a damn shower once again since you all basically made me shit my pants. I’ll see you guys at the TV station tonight. Just get out, please?" Jean begged, standing up as the girls left Jean’s bedroom, extremely suspicious. 

"Something you don’t want us finding out, Kirschtein?" Ymir questioned, Jean shaking her head. 

"I’m an open book, but who I fuck is none of your business. I don’t even know his name." Jean fenced, Ymir nodding as she filed out of the apartment with Sasha and Krista in tow. 

"I’ll keep thinking about who he looked like. See you tonight, Jean!" Sasha waved, the apartment door shutting behind her. 

Jean quickly locked the apartment door and bolted back into the bathroom, a frazzled smile appearing on Jean’s lips as Marco was drying off and clothing himself. 

"I got them off my back, but it was close…at least I didn’t fuck up that bad…" Jean looked down, licking her lips. 

"They’re really suspicious…I think Sasha’s gonna find out that it was me." Marco worried aloud, his eyes wide. 

"Don’t sweat it. Sasha won’t even let your name cross her mind. Nobody suspects a thing. You better get out of here before you get into trouble." Jean sighed, feeling Marco lean down and kiss her lips once more. 

"I know. Can I see you tonight? After your TV spot?" 

Jean blushed and nodded, knowing that what she and Marco were getting into was going to turn out horribly bad. They were competing for fame and fortune, and one of them would end up losing. But that was the future, and this is now. 

"Sure. Midnight. Come to my apartment, I’ll be waiting." Jean breathed. 

—

"Where the hell were you, man?!" Eren yelled at Marco as soon as the tall freckled male walked into the shared flat between himself, Armin, Eren, and Connie. 

"I got laid." Marco rolled his eyes, trying to get Eren off of his back. 

"Whoa! Marco got laid!" Connie cheered from the couch, playing a video game while Armin read quietly, looking up. 

"Who was it?" Armin tilted his head thoughtfully. 

"I don’t know…I was drunk…" Marco blushed. 

That was so unlike him. He never got super drunk or bragged about his sexual conquests, but he figured that if he was straightforward in telling them of his activities, he would be able to get by without telling them the name of the girl he made love with. 

"…You got drunk?" Eren nearly spat out the water he was drinking, putting his bass down. 

"Yeah…" Marco sweated, his brown eyes traveling around the main room, Connie stopping his video game to turn on the couch to face the dicey Marco, Armin placing his bookmark in his book. 

"You do know who you fucked. Tell us." Connie pressed, crossing his arms. 

"…N-no I don’t!" Marco winced, knowing that he was a horrible liar. 

"You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, Marco-"

"The hell he doesn’t, Armin! Come on, spill it." Connie demanded, annoyed that Marco thought he could actually lie to them. 

"Yeah, we’re bandmates for life, man. If we want to beat Jean’s little baby band, we gotta stick together." Eren sneered, rolling his turquoise eyes at the mention of Jean’s name. 

Marco felt a jolt go up his spine when Jean’s name was spoken, feeling like he was going to pass out on the floor. 

"Whoa…whoa, wait." Connie wheezed, tilting his head, "Did you see how Marco looked when you said Jean?" 

"…He  _did_  wince.” Armin offered. 

"And Jean and her band were at the same venue me and Marco were at last night…" Connie nearly shrieked, standing up from the couch, his hands on his cheeks, "OH MY GOD!" 

"MARCO SCREWED JEAN!" Eren exclaimed, his hands going up to his brown hair. 

"I-I did not!" Marco whined, wincing at his voice cracking. 

He was so busted. 

"WAY TO GO, CONNIE! YOU GO AND GET MARCO DRUNK AND HE FUCKS THE LEADER OF OUR RIVAL BAND!" Eren shouted, about ready to strangle the living hell out of Connie. 

"Hey! It wasn’t my choice, it was Marco’s!"

"His judgement was impaired by the alcohol…so it’s not his fault. It was probably just the heat of the moment." Armin offered, seeing the environment simmer down just a little bit. 

"Hey, hey…this may not be all bad…" Eren offered, licking his lips, looking to the side, "I mean, now we have an insider in Jean’s band. We can find out what they’re writing and what they’re working on." 

Connie and Marco both bristled up, Armin actually nodding at the conclusion Eren came to. Connie effectively hid his panic, since he was a better liar than Marco. He had been dating Sasha for about 6 months now, and neither of the bands knew about it.

He intended for it to stand that way. 

"I will not do that!" Marco glared, raising his voice, "I will not hang around Jean just to find out what she’s doing and then ruin her plans." 

"It was just a suggestion…" Eren whined, clearing his throat. 

"Look. How about this. Marco, you stay away from Jean, and it’ll all blow over. Jean probably just did him for some one-night stand." Armin nodded, knowing that it was just a one-time only deal.

"Yeah, Jean was tipsy last night, when I saw her." Connie offered, happy that the conversation was simmering down. 

"I…" 

"Marco. Dude, you can’t see Jean anymore. You don’t… _like_ her, do you?” Eren rose an eyebrow, the room going deathly silent. 

Marco closed his eyes and swallowed, steadying his voice. 

"No. I don’t like Jean." 

_He loved her._

—

Three months passed, and Jean and Marco were heavily involved with each other, which was causing both of their bandmates to get suspicious. While Marco swore that he wouldn’t see Jean ever again, he saw her every day, whether it was a quick fleeting glance, or a full night spent in each other’s arms. Their relationship was getting deeper and deeper and Marco nor Jean wanted to stop it. 

Jean bit her bottom lip as she crossed her legs underneath her, writing down some lyrics on a napkin as Ymir tuned her bass, raising an eyebrow. 

"What’s up with you writing all these cute love-y songs?" Ymir coughed, playing a warm up. 

"I dunno. Just feel like it…" Jean shrugged innocently, continuing to write. 

"I think it’s neat how our band is moving in a different lyrical direction, even though we basically have the same stuff going on." Krista smiled, pulling her guitar out of her case. 

Sasha was eating a burrito she managed to heat up in Jean’s microwave, holding her drumsticks loosely in her left hand. 

"We have the battle of the bands next week. I can’t wait for us to beat Marco’s band!" Sasha exclaimed, smacking her lips. 

Jean prickled up a bit, the scratching of her pen on the napkin coming to a stop. She bit her bottom lip and painted a smile, nodding excitedly. 

"Yeah! We’re gonna whoop some ass. We've prepared so long for this." 

"Damn right we are! If we win, we’ll be signed and we’ll get our record out next year." Ymir cheered, crossing her long legs. 

"Yeah…" Jean looked to the side, continuing to write on her napkin. 

"We need to choose our set-list." Krista nodded, biting her bottom lip as she looked through the past set lists the girls had used. 

"I say that we do [11 O’Clock Tick Tock](http://youtu.be/z05GQuACeZk), and [The Electric Co](http://youtu.be/SNX95XM_v7I).” Sasha piped up, throwing away her burrito wrapper, sighing. 

"We can play up to three songs, right? I have one that I want us to play." Jean smiled shyly, "I want to play the one I wrote last night." 

"Well, let’s hear it!" Krista smiled brightly. 

"It’s called ['I Will Follow'](http://youtu.be/pvhQG691LZ0).” 

—

"It’s called ['I Will Follow'](http://youtu.be/pvhQG691LZ0).” Marco smiled, crossing his arms. 

"When’d you write it?" Connie rose an eyebrow from behind his drum set, tapping his foot. 

"Last night." Marco blushed barely but was able to hide it so that his bandmates wouldn’t see. 

"You’ve been writing a lot of love-y songs lately." Eren spoke up while Armin sighed, changing the strings on his guitar. 

"Yeah, well. It’s good to have a variety." Marco shrugged, looking at his notebook where the lyrics he wrote with Jean were scrawled. 

Marco and Jean had a radical idea with the battle of the bands. They were the two headlining bands and they knew that only one of them would win the record deal. While it caused strife between them for several months before their…night together, it now seemed increasingly impossible to keep the tension and stubbornness between them. 

_"Marco, I have an idea…" Jean panted into Marco’s pale collarbone, her warm cheek pressed against his chest._

_”Hm?” Marco hummed, running a hand up Jean’s back, keeping his nose in her floral-smelling hair._

_"We should write a song together…and perform it at the battle of the bands." Jean quickly blurted out, sitting up and staring down at Marco, her amber eyes bright._

_"Jean…" Marco breathed, sitting up and tilting his head._

_"Marco…we can write one song together, and our bands can perform it together. We know the owner of the venue really well…he could totally pull some strings…and we could play the song at the same time." Jean breathlessly gushed, grabbing Marco’s slim shoulders._

_"We could get disqualified…" Marco bit his lip, running a hand through Jean’s hair lovingly, "are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then let’s write a song."_

"Let’s hear it then. We only need one more song for our set." Armin nodded, finally sighing when he replaced all his guitar strings.

—

When the night for the battle of the bands finally arrived, the venue was packed full. Jean looked out at the crowd and bit her lip. Her and Marco’s individual bands had done the first two songs of their set at their individual performance times. They were to perform their individual third song last, in front of the record representatives and the crowd. 

Jean looked over at Marco’s slim figure across the room backstage, Sasha, Ymir, and Krista too caught up in talking to each other to notice. Jean adjusted her button-up shirt, her leather pants clutching tightly to her slim thighs. She admired Marco’s figure, biting her bottom lip. 

"Ey, Jean, what are you staring at?" Sasha called out, causing Marco’s band to look over as well. 

"Kirschstein, you look a little scared." Eren taunted, Marco whipping around and sending his bassist a look. 

"As if Jean would be scared by you, twerp." Ymir sneered, Jean choosing to keep her mouth shut as she trained her eyes on Marco’s deep brown irises, knowing that she’d have to keep a cool head. 

"Don’t worry, we’ll let you guys be roadies on our first world tour." Eren cackled, Ymir rolling up her sleeves. 

"Hey, hey…" Krista cut Ymir off, sighing, "he’s just taunting you." 

Jean noticed Sasha and Connie staring at each other, small blushes on their cheeks. She almost screamed aloud when she came to the realization. Sasha never told her, Ymir, or Krista who she was dating…and from what Marco told her, Connie never told Marco and the others who he was dating. 

Sasha and Connie had been dating this whole time. Jean prayed to God that they didn’t leak the song names for their last song. If Sasha told Connie that she was going to be playing ‘I Will Follow’ and Connie realized it, the whole plan would be ruined. 

Jean looked at Marco once again, sending him a nod of reassurance, her band being ushered onto the left stage as Marco’s was being moved to the right stage. Jean told her band that they were going to perform first, while Marco told his band that they were going to perform first. 

This would either turn out super well…or super bad. 

Jean looked back at her band to make sure that they were all set up and then shifted her eyes to her right, seeing Marco give her a subtle thumbs up. His band was ready to go as well. Jean cleared her throat and let out a shaky breath, stepping up to the microphone stand as Marco followed her movement. 

She kept her eyes stealthily glued to Marco’s as they both counted off. 

Both Krista and Armin began playing their guitars accordingly, Jean able to see Krista’s blonde eyebrows raise up in surprise to hear another guitar play along with hers, looking around, noticing that Armin was playing at the same time. 

Jean bit her lip as Armin looked over, him raising a blonde eyebrow. 

Jean knew that this was either going to take off from here, or go down in flames. Marco sent Jean a look and they both bit their bottom lip, praying to God that their bands would go along with it. 

Sasha and Connie quickly started in on their drums, in perfect tempo. Neither of them stopping while Armin and Krista were forced to continue playing their parts. Jean realized that neither of them wanted to stop playing, since it would cause a horrible mess. If one of them stopped playing and the other didn’t, that would look disastrous to the judges. 

Ymir caught up with the drums with her bass, Eren following suit, which was a major relief to both of the band leaders. Ymir and Eren would’ve been their roadblock, but they played their parts accordingly, obviously following along with the other members of the band. Jean and Marco were so amazed that they almost missed the part that they began singing together. 

Their voices were beautifully in tune, since they practiced with each other every single night leading up to the performance. It flowed so smoothly that it seemed only natural. Their band members both looked absolutely shocked, Jean’s band more so than Marco’s. 

At least Marco’s band knew that Marco had slept with Jean once, and was so soft that he kept going back to her and created a relationship over the past months. Jean’s band was thrown more for a loop, but Sasha was grinning like an idiot, since she knew it the whole time. 

Connie’s pretty bad at keeping his mouth shut when it comes to who screwed who. 

Jean and Marco quickly bridged the gap between their respective stages, unable to wipe the ecstatic smiles off of their faces, the whole venue freaking out with the mere concept of the two rival bands performing together so peacefully and cohesively. 

When the song ended, the venue erupted in cheers. Jean and Marco were unable to contain themselves, quickly embracing and allowing their lips to mingle, the crowd erupting in even louder cheers, Ymir and Eren unable to clamp their mouths shut. Krista giggled behind her hand as Armin smiled, Sasha and Connie quickly leaving behind their drum sets to hug and laugh. 

"Not bad, Connie." 

"Watch your beat next time, Sasha…" Connie cracked up, tickling his girlfriend in the side, them both laughing loudly. 

Marco and Jean parted, Ymir and Eren running over to their respective band leaders, nearly yelling out curse words as one of the judges came up to the stage, his eyes wide. 

"Nobody told us that you two would be battling at the same time." The judge rose an eyebrow, a cold shiver traveling up both Marco and Jean’s spines. They both knew that their bandmates would be crushed if they were disqualified. 

"We’re sorry, sir…" Marco lowered his head submissively, letting out a small breath. 

"We wanted to perform together…and I think it made the song have more meaning. Both Marco and I wrote the song together." Jean protested, her hands going onto her hips as Marco watched with wide eyes. 

"Well, I’m afraid that we’re gonna have to-" 

"Wait! Jean and Marco have been collaborating for months. The song is both Marco’s band and ours." Ymir managed to cough out, standing closer to Jean, taking a stance. 

"Yeah. And the crowd loves it. It was all planned.  _So what_  if we played it at the same time?" Eren followed Ymir’s supportive lead, stepping up next to Marco. 

"Yeah, Sasha and I have been working on different drum tracks together for about 6 months now." Connie quickly grabbed onto Sasha’s hand and put themselves closer to Marco and Jean. 

"Please take this into consideration. We’ve both done equal work on this song. I believe we can reach a compromise." Armin put his guitar down gently as did Krista, rushing over to speak with the judge. 

"Yeah, is there any way we could both get the record deal?" Krista begged, her big blue eyes searching the judge’s. 

"…I’d have to discuss that with the executive." The judge coughed, completely surprised by how both of the bands that were known as bitter rivals on the local circuit came together to defend their two leaders. 

"We’d be eternally grateful if you did…" Marco gushed, a smile fighting its way onto his lips. 

"We’ll be in touch." The judge coughed awkwardly, quickly going back to the judges table and talking quietly with the other two judges, one of them being the record company executive. 

"Will Jean and Marco please come here?"

—

"Alright, we have the UK tour all planned out." Jean murmured as she looked over the set dates, Marco nodding. 

The record company had decided to sign both Marco’s band and Jean’s band, and due to the success of their respective first albums, they were ready to be sent to the UK for small gigs. They had to expand their base, and while they were gaining lots of popularity in the states, they weren’t exactly at the top of the Billboard 100. It had only been about a year.

"We catch our flight at 6 in the morning." Armin chimed in, packing his guitar as gently as he could, almost having to sit on his suitcase to make it close. "Baggage is going to be hell to pay out of pocket." 

"Who’s opening for who?" Eren teased, packing a sweater, looking over to Jean.

"Ha ha, very funny. We’ll take turns at every gig. But my band is starting second on our first gig." Jean smirked, giving high fives to Sasha, Ymir, and Krista. 

"Yeah, yeah…" Eren rolled his eyes as he zipped up his suitcase, looking over at Armin. 

"Sasha…you can’t bring microwave popcorn onto a commercial flight…" Connie sighed, unpacking the popcorn from Sasha’s carryon as she whined, shaking her head. 

"Aw, come on, Connie!"

"Hey, no more  _'come on, Connie!'_ That doesn’t work anymore!” Connie confidently spoke, Sasha putting her hands on her hips. 

"Oh god, I think I’m going to throw up with all the couples here." Eren groaned. 

"Get used to it, Jaeger. You’ll be forever alone if you keep that look on your face." Ymir snickered, Krista hiding a giggle. 

"You’re one to talk about couples, Eren." Krista bit her bottom lip as she stared over at Armin who averted his eyes and left to go to the other room. 

Jean and Marco watched their respective bands playfully tease each other, holding hands under the table they were sitting at, making sure all the information was in order. 

"I’m glad I got drunk that night…" Jean blushed, clearing her throat. 

"Me too…but let’s not repeat that while on tour." Marco giggled, kissing the top of Jean’s forehead, sighing. 

"We still get to share a room at the hotels though, right?" 

Marco rolled his eyes and sighed, stretching. 

"Of course." 


End file.
